bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Cobalt Bee
Cobalt Bee is a Blue Event bee. Cobalt Bee can only be obtained by purchasing a Cobalt Bee Egg in the Ticket Tent for 250 tickets. The bee is said to be permanent and it is not going be removed until further notice, like Crimson Bee and Photon Bee. Like all the other event bees, Cobalt Bee does not have a favorite treat and the only way to make it gifted is by a Star Treat. Cobalt Bee likes the Clover Field, Pine Tree Forest, and the Mountain Top Field. It dislikes the Pineapple Patch. Stats * Collects 10 pollen in 4 seconds. * Makes 120 honey in 3 seconds. * +75% Energy, +30% Movespeed, +25% Conversion Speed, +40 Conversion Amount, +5 Attack. * �� Gifted Hive Bonus: +10% Instant Blue Conversion. Abilities * [Blue Pulse] Fires a pulse that hops between your Blue Bees, collecting pollen around them (+5% per lvl). Power increases with each hop. If you own a Crimson Bee, fires a Red Pulse as well. * [Blue Bomb Sync] Allows Blue Bombs to collect from White Flowers for 20 sec. If Red Bomb Sync is active, this applies to Red flowers as well. Gallery Screen Shot 2018-07-24 at 09.21.11.png|Cobalt Bee's hive slot. RobloxScreenShot20181224 210334514 (3).png|Gifted Cobalt Bee's hive slot. Bss_newthumb.jpg|Cobalt and Crimson Bee on a thumbnail of Bee Swarm Simulator. 6B7490AB-ED9C-4685-A9CF-90DDB8FFA46A.jpeg|An activated Blue and Red Pulse. Png (29).png|Cobalt Bee's face. Trivia * Cobalt Bee and Crimson Bee have the same stats. * Cobalt Bee and Crimson Bee are the first colored event bees, followed by Vicious bee and Festive bee. * Cobalt Bee and Crimson Bee are the only bees that can activate another ability apart from their own. * When Crimson and Cobalt bee are both in the same hive, you can get the following bonuses from these ability tokens: ** Blue Pulse additionally fires a red pulse to collect from Blue Bees. ** If both Red Bomb Sync and Blue Bomb Sync are activated, blue bombs can collect from red and white flowers. * This is one of the Event Bees who have different color faces on the hive rather than the bee itself, the others being Crimson Bee, Festive Bee, and Vicious Bee. ** This was the first blue event bee, with Vicious Bee being the second. * Cobalt Bee, along with Crimson Bee are currently the only event bees to cost 250 tickets. ** The first edition Tabby Bee and Puppy Bee could once be purchased with 250 tickets as well. * This bee, Crimson Bee, Photon Bee, Windy Bee, Shy Bee, and Ninja Bee are the only bees that leave a trail. * This bee has a dedicated item to it named the Cobalt Guard which can be bought in the Badge Bearer's Guild. ** The Cobalt Guard has a passive ability similar to Cobalt Bee's Blue Pulse ability. * This bee, Crimson Bee, Vicious Bee, Puppy Bee, and Windy Bee are the only event bees that don't have an 'enhanced' ability if gifted. * Cobalt Bee and Vicious Bee are the only blue event bees. Category:Bees Category:Event Category:Blue